


Oct 6: Games

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Pain, Scarefest 2017, hard choices, impossible choices, playing god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Geoff is faced with the most impossible decision of his life when he's forced to play a game.





	Oct 6: Games

Geoff drifted back into consciousness, his head aching, feeling like he had the worst hangover in history. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus. He was in a dark room and could just barely make out his own outline. He was lying on a bed, the mattress uncomfortable as dicks with its springs jabbing into his back and sides. He groaned in pain as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Nice to see you're awake Mr Ramsey," a voice said in the darkness. Geoff jumped and a small squeal of surprise escaped him.

"Oh please calm down you big pussy," the voice said again, an eye roll obvious in its tone.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Geoff asked voice cracking.

"Oh you're safe don't worry, I made sure of that. As to who I am, well, call me a fan," the voice said. Geoff raised an eyebrow as he stood, holding the bed frame to steady himself.

"A fan huh? So this whole thing is what, some elaborate fucked up way to get a selfie or some shit?" he asked. The voice chuckled and the lights came on, not immediately in a blinding flash like in the movies, but slowly so Geoff's eyes could adjust.

"Oh no, nothing like that," the voice said happily. Geoff was growing nervous as he looked about the room, noticing no windows, the walls made of thick concrete and the one door looked like it was made of heavy iron like a vault door. His bed and a small table were the only things furnishing the room.

"This better not be a ducking sex dungeon!" Geoff warned.

"Oh Mr Ramsey you flatter me, but no. No harm will come to you I promise. I just have a simple question for you," the voice said calmly. Geoff narrowed his eyes. The voice seemed genuine and held no hostility, but none the less he was still on edge.

"Okay dipshit I'll bite, what's your question?" he asked as he searched the walls for any means to escape.

"My question for you Mr Ramsey is, do you want to play a game?"

Geoff froze for a second, taken aback by the question. Was this guy for real? He'd first off kidnapped Geoff, that much was obvious, and was holding him in a cell, and now all he wanted to do was play a stupid game?

"You don't have friends to play this game with?" he asked.

"Oh this game is special, just for you! I wanted to see how you'd like it," the voice said cheerfully. With the limited options he had Geoff shrugged.

"Fine. What's this game?" he asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" the voice said as a hole in the ceiling opened up and several small objects fell onto the table, one of the objects clattering. Geoff cautiously walked over to the objects and grew confused when he noticed each one was a doll that looked like the other Achievement Hunters, the last object being a small knife.

"What the fuck is this?" Geoff demanded as he held the Jeremy and Gavin dolls. There was a moment of silence in which Geoff grew more worried.

"Geoff? Is that you?" a voice called.

"Jack?! Where are you?" Geoff gasped.

"Geoff where am I? This better not be a prank!" another voice said, Jack's being cut off before he could reply.

"Michael? Is Gavin with you?" Geoff asked, unease settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Geoff? Help me I don't know where I am! I'm scared!" Gavin's voice reached Geoff's ears.

"Hold on Gavin I'm coming!" Geoff shouted and sprinted to the door, trying to pry it open but it was sealed shut.

"Geoff! Thank Christ I thought I was alone! Where are you?" That was Jeremy's voice, Geoff noting that the lad was scared but was trying his best to keep it together.

"Lil' J! Don't worry I'll get you out of here!" Geoff called desperately.

"Geoff are you okay? Are you safe? Are the others here?" Ryan's voice called. Geoff felt sick when the last member of his crew sounded off.

"Ryan? I'm okay are you? Did they hurt you?" he called.

"Your friends are uninjured, for now. But that will change drastically if you don't play the game Mr Ramsey," the mysterious voice said. Geoff was filled with anger and rage and he pounded on the door with his fists and kicked the wall.

"Let them go you motherfucker! Don't you dare hurt my boys!" he shouted.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Geoffrey, but I won't hesitate to make their lives uncomfortable should you refuse to comply. So how about that game?" the voice asked.

"Fuck you and fuck your shitty game! Let me and my friends out!" Geoff spat. The voice sighed.

"I see you need some persuasion," it said. Geoff swallowed and prepared himself for pain, but it never came, he was met with a moment of silence.

That silence was broken when the sounds of his friends screams filled the room, screams of pain. Geoff cringed and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his friends scream for it to stop, tears filling his eyes.

"Stop it! Stop hurting them you fucking cunt!" he shouted. The screams stopped and silence once again filled the room.

"That was just a small taste of what will happen if you refuse to play. Still feel like being stubborn?" the voice said. Geoff bit back the insult he had on the tip of his tongue and clenched his hands into fists.

"Yes," he said weakly and hung his head.

"Wonderful! Now you'll notice that in your room there's a doll corresponding with each of your friends. You've also been gifted a knife, don't bother trying to use it to escape or hurt yourself, it's not that sharp. The game is simple, you must select a doll and stab it!" the voice explained. Geoff looked up and glanced at the dolls.

"That's it?! You fucking kidnapped us for this?!" he almost roared.

"You didn't let me finish Mr Ramsey. The doll you stab is the friend who's life you save," the voice said with a slight hint of malice in its tone.

Geoff froze and looked up, eyes wide. Did this person say what he thought he'd said? His heart raced and he found it suddenly hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry, fucking what?!" he shouted.

"Oh did I fail to mention that detail? Silly me! Each of your friends here is going to die, except for one that you choose, that lucky one will be the one that get to keep on living a happy normal life and you two will be released," the voice explained gleefully. Geoff's eyes widened even more and his breathe caught in his throat. His knees felt weak and he swayed slightly.

"What?!" he screamed.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, should you choose none of the dolls, or say try something heroic like choosing yourself, then they all die!" the voice said in a cheerful tone as if explaining to a child what icecream tastes like. Geoff fell to his knees, staring at the dolls in horror, the weight of what he was being forced to do weighing him down like a sack of bricks.

"You have a choice Ramsey. Save one of them, or kill them all. It's up to you," the voice said. Geoff screamed and slammed his hands against the floor, tears filling his eyes.

How could he do it? How could he play god with the lives of his best friends, his family? He was always so protective of his boys, they meant the world to him, and he'd do anything to keep them safe.

"Oh as and a bonus I've been feeding them this entire exchange. They know exactly what's about to happen. Feel free to chat a bit and see who's your favorite!" the voice piped up. Geoff looked up and sniffed, wiping his tears away from his cheeks, but more replaced them.

"Geoff?" The voice of Jack reached him and Geoff felt pain in his heart, a sob being released from him.

"Jack! Jack what am I going to do? I can't fucking do this!" he cried.

"I know Geoff, and I'll understand if you don't do it. But if you can save one of us, do it," Jack said in a sad voice, Geoff imagining his gentle face softening the way it did when Jack comforted any of the crew, putting them first and never thinking of himself. Geoff sobbed and shook his head.

"Geoff, you better not fucking pick me! I swear if you pick me I will kill you when we get out of this!" Michael's voice called, the lad obviously trying to be brave and tough, thinking of his friends.

"Michael..." Geoff started.

"No! Do not pick me! I don't fucking care what happens to me, just don't try to save me, save one of the others," Michael said back, his voice trembling slightly and Geoff could imagine the lad biting his lip to keep himself from crying, to stay strong.

"Geoff I'm scared! Wot's happening?!" Gavin pleaded, terrified. Geoff felt his heart tear in two at the sound of the lad's voice. He couldn't take this, couldn't handle the choice.

"It's going to be okay Gavin, we'll figure this out. I'll get you all out!" he said.

"Geoff, there's only one way this is going to work out," Ryan's voice chimed in. Geoff sobbed harder. Ryan, the one he always depended on to be the strong rock of the group. The one he held most accountable and at a higher expectation than the others.

"Ryan I can't do it! There's got to be another way!" Geoff cried.

"Geoff, I know it's hard, but you need to decide. You already know who to save. Just let us go Geoff, don't save me, but don't let us all die," Ryan said calmly. Geoff felt the world collapsing around him, everything was wrong! There had to be a way to save them all.

"Jeremy? Buddy?" Geoff asked, knowing the lad was the last one. There was silence for a minute in which Geoff could hear his heart shattering.

"Fucking do it Geoff. You were the best I've ever had, and I know you'll make the decision that's best," Jeremy said, crying himself.

"Jeremy don't you dare say that!" Geoff cried. He didn't want the lad to feel like he had no chance, that he was obviously going to die. Geoff didn't want that for any of them. He loved them all, they were his family, he couldn't do it.

"What'll it be Ramsey? Who will you choose to save? Better hurry, I'm only giving you thirty seconds to decide," the voice said. Geoff stiffened and looked up, begging whoever was watching him with his eyes to stop.

"I can't..." he started.

"Twenty five seconds," the voice counted down. Geoff slowly stood and walked over to the table, standing over the dolls, knife in hand. Tears poured down his face as he stared at them, seeing them not as dolls but his friends, staring at him completely at his mercy.

"Fifteen seconds," the voice said.

"Please don't make me do this! Just let them go!" he begged.

"Ten seconds," the voice warned.

"Please stop this!" Geoff pleaded.

"Five,"

"Fucking please stop! Let them live!" Geoff wailed.

"Four," Geoff looked down at the dolls, feeling his hand freeze in place.

"Three," He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't pick.

"Wait! Please wait!" Geoff screamed. There was silence for a second.

"Whatever is about to come out of your mouth better be good," the voice said.

"What if I choose them all? Please I'll do anything if you just let them all go! I'll stay here, I'll die for them, anything! Please!" Geoff begged. There was silence.

"Two," the voice said. Geoff screamed.

"One," the voice said. Closing his eyes Geoff plunged the knife down begging his friends for forgiveness.

"Congratulations Ramsey," the voice said. Geoff trembled as he opened his eyes, seeing the knife imbedded in the doll.

Gavin's doll.

"However, like every good game, there's a twist," the voice said. Geoff caught his breath and swallowed nervously.

"Geoff? What happened?" Jack's voice called to him. Geoff felt his heart lift.

"Jack?! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I fucking told you not to pick me!" Jack shouted, pain in his voice.

"I-I didn't Jack," Geoff said.

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"Geoff why am I still alive?!"

"Michael?! You're alive too?!" Geoff cried.

"Too? Wait what do you mean?" Michael asked confused.

"Geoff I thought...why?" Jeremy's voice reached his ears, small and sad.

"Lil' J it's okay, the others seem to be okay!" Geoff said as he cried.

"What? But...how?" Jeremy asked.

"You weren't supposed to pick me Geoff. I wasn't the one," Ryan's sad voice was next.

"Ryan the others are okay! I don't know what happened but they aren't hurt!" Geoff sobbed and smiled his relief.

"You hear that Gavvers? We made it! I told you it would all be okay buddy!" Geoff cried, relief that his boys were safe. Silence met him and a bad feeling settled in his stomach, his throat tightening.

"Gavin?" he called. No response.

"What did you do?!" Geoff screamed, knowing the person behind all this was listening.

"As I said before Ramsey, there's always a twist. The friend you chose to save was actually the only one to die," the voice replied, a smug sounding tone. Geoff paled, his gaze dropping to the doll of Gavin that he'd stabbed, dropping the doll and knife as he began to shake, new tears filling his eyes as he stared at his hands.

"You saved them Mr Ramsey, well, most of them," the voice said. Geoff released a howl of pain like that of a mother that's lost a child. The pain the wracked his body was worse than anything he'd ever felt. He put his head in his hands and sobbed as realization hit him.

He'd just murdered his friend.


End file.
